


December Writing Prompts

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Original Work, What Happened in the Future
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: Yeah, I didn't do it daily and December is over, but I'll still write some of these and publish them later on





	1. Red Apple Day (Dec 1)

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jeff is smug as she and I maybe made sarah too tsundere
> 
> (Tomorrow will be better I swear)

"So, Sarah, important question." 

Sarah glanced up at Jeff, confused. If it was actually important he would have just asked. Instead he got her attention to assure she was listening. Not a question then, but him being dramatic. She set down what she was eating.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When are we finally gonna admit to the others we're secretly in love?" Sarah almost choked on her food.

"Excuse me?" She half laughed. Jeff laughed too.

"Look at them." He said, gesturing to their friends. They had all gotten together today at Derek's invitation. He had insisted that the others should come along with him and Vinny to the beach that day. Currently they all sat together, eating a picnic that Stephanie and Evan had offered to bring. Vinny and Derek sat next to one another, for obvious reasons, and though they wouldn't admit it to one another, everyone knew why Evan and Stephanie were sitting together.

"What about them?" Sarah asks, not seeing how this was supposed to explain what Jeff said.

"We act exactly the same. I'm pretty sure at this point everyone we know thinks we're together." Sarah turned away from him now, not risking meeting his eye. "If we ever told them anything like that, they wouldn't bat an eye." She can practically hear the smirk. "So if you want to admit you're in love with me, now's a good time."

"Well I'm not." She's hoping it's not visible how flustered she is. She reaches down to grab some of her lunch.

"An apple." Jeff notes. Sarah rolls her eyes, glancing to him now.

"Yes, Jeff. I'm eating an apple. Is that not okay with you?" He shakes his head.

"It's fine. I just wanted to point out that apples used to be a symbol of love." And then he grins. It's a stupid smug grin that makes Sarah want to hit him. So she does. She tosses it lightly, of course, but she still throws the apple at him. She turns away as he catches it.

"Did you know throwing an apple at someone in Ancient Greece was considered a marriage proposal?" He asks smugly. She takes a moment to think, struggling to find a response. It doesn't come to her. Instead, she picks up her stuff without another word, moving to go sit with Derek and Vinny. Today was going to be a long day


	2. Mixed Breed Dog Day (Dec 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sarah, can we have an important talk?" 
> 
> She tenses at his tone of voice. It was one thing for the first thing you say upon coming home to be 'can we talk', but it was another thing entirely to say it in that tone.
> 
> "What's wrong?" The panic she's starting to feel is evident in her voice.

"Sarah, can we have an important talk?" 

She tenses at his tone of voice. It was one thing for the first thing you say upon coming home to be 'can we talk', but it was another thing entirely to say it in that tone.

"What's wrong?" The panic she's starting to feel is evident in her voice.

"One of your gifts ended up getting here early." He laughs nervously. She fails to see the problem.

"Can't you just put it under tree?" He shakes his head.

"I can't exactly wrap it." He smiles sheepishly. Something is definitely up.

"So what're you gonna do?" She asks slowly. 

"Well I figure it'd still be a surprise if you got it early."

She's not just confused anymore. She's starting to get worried. Before she takes the time to ponder why he can't wrap it, she decides to ask something. 

"Alright. Why'd you have to announce that though?"

"Well this present comes with a lot of responsibility. So I just wanted to warn you about that. I'll be right back." He smiles brightly.

She's beyond worried at this point. That smile is not to be trusted. That's his 'I know something you dont' smile. But still, she watches as he scurries back outside. Sarah waits nervously until he comes back in, holding a kennel.

"No way." She says in disbelief. He looks panicked.

"No?" He asks in fear. It occurs to her he didn't understand.

"Not what I meant." She laughs. "Are you serious?" He nods excitedly, bringing it over to her. He sets it down and opens it, door facing away from her.

"Let me see it!" She whines with a laugh. He picks the dog up, holding it out to her. 

"It's a pomsky. Part pomeranian, part husky. She's a few months old." He explains. Sarah is awestruck staring at the dog.

"You're unbelievable." She mutters, taking the dog from him. It licks her face excitedly when she hold her. Sarah's in near tears.

"Any name ideas?" Jeff asks, sitting down next to Sarah.


	3. Arts And Crafts Day (Dec 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should do arts and crafts." Derek says.
> 
> "Hm?" Vinny hums, only half awake. Derek shakes him again.
> 
> "We should do arts and crafts." She smiles.
> 
> "You woke me up to ask if we could do arts and crafts?" Vinny asks with a snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first one with Vin/Der

"We should do arts and crafts." Derek says.

"Hm?" Vinny hums, only half awake. Derek shakes him again.

"We should do arts and crafts." She smiles.

"You woke me up to ask if we could do arts and crafts?" Vinny asks with a snicker.

"Yeah. Obviously not right now," She trails off "But later today?" 

"Of course. We can do them after breakfast." He nods. "But for now, please get off of me. You're crushing me." She stumbles off.

"Sorry babe." She laughs, walking out of their room to go get ready.

By the time they had both gotten ready and had almost finished their breakfast, Derek had decided what type of art she wanted to do.

"Paper snowflakes" She says suddenly. Vinny is confused, partially because she said it out of the blue with no indication of what she was talking about, and partially because she was talking with her mouth full and he couldn't understand her. 

"What?" She finishes her bite and continues speaking.

"We should make paper snowflakes." She chirps. "When you fold them and make little cuts and then you unfold them and it makes snowflakes!" When she smiles like that, Vinny would agree to just about anything she says. So of course he agrees.

"I'll go get some paper. You pull a guide up online." He says as he stands and puts his plate in the sink.

"Why do we need a guide?"

"Because if we don't have one, we'll just make messes. And then they'll look nothing like actual snowflakes." He snickers. This is not the first time they've done art together, but he'll be dammed if it's not the first time they do it right.

"Valid point." She laughs, already typing into her phone. He grabs the paper and some scissors and sits down next to her as she starts a YouTube video. It takes her about eight watches to understand it. And about nine tries to perfect it.

"How does this look?" She asks, holding up yet another snowflake.

"That one looks really good!" He smiles.

"You've said that about all of them." She groans.

"But this one is especially good." He argues. She laughs. 

"Good answer. Alright well we'll make a bunch of these and then we're on to step two."

"Step two?" He asks, confused. She hadn't mentioned any other plans for today.

"Well I figured since they seem to be good, we could put them up with the other decorations today."

"Other decorations? We're doing them today?" And as much as Vinny complains about people decorating early, he can't say no to the smile Derek has. 

"I have a lot of cute ones picked out." She smiles brighter.

"I love you." Vinny smiles back at her. "Even if you do put up Christmas decorations on November 30th or you wake me up to do arts and crafts first thing in the morning."


	4. 'Brown Shoe Day' (Dec 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to actually look nice. You know that, right?" Jeff teases.
> 
> "Shut up. I'm trying my best and it's really hard." Derek's voice showed his panic. Jeff walks into the room and glances at the other options Derek had out. They weren't much better.
> 
> "Do you need help picking out an outfit?" He offers.

"You need to actually look nice. You know that, right?" Jeff teases.

"Shut up. I'm trying my best and it's really hard." Derek's voice showed his panic. Jeff walks into the room and glances at the other options Derek had out. They weren't much better.

"Do you need help picking out an outfit?" He offers.

"God, yes. Please help me fix this." He laughs. Jeff laughs too, moving to look at Derek's closet.

"Guy day or girl day?" He asks, just to be sure. He knows how important tonight is and he wants to make sure Derek is comfortable.

"Guy day." Derek confirms. Jeff nods, looking for more masculine clothes. Eventually he finds a nice dress shirt.

"What about this one?" He asks Derek, who was busy redoing his makeup for the fifth time that night.

"Do you think my binder will be visible under it?" He asks. Jeff shakes his head.

"Should be fine. You've worn it before with the binder." He reminds Derek.

"Well that was something less important." Derek argues.

"True. But the shirt looks nice on you." He sees Derek open his mouth to speak, and answers before he can even ask. "No, it's not too dressy. It's good. Vinny will be dressed up as well. And yes, I'm positive of that." Derek stops, question answered. He takes a few moments to think before nodding.

"Okay, yeah. This and then my dress pants, and yeah. That should be fine, right?"

"Right. Much better than anything else you own." Jeff snickers.

"Well we can't all look nice in any type of fashion, Jeff. Some of us aren't well dressed."

"Good thing I'm here then. Or you'd go on every date in band tees and ripped jeans." Even as Derek turns away to act like he didn't find it funny, Jeff can see him laugh.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get dressed." He walks past Jeff towards the bathroom.

"Hey, remember not to wear your converse. Wear the brown shoes." He hears Derek scoff through the door, but as soon as he's down changing, Jeff can see him putting his converse back and grabbing his better shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Jeff/Der by the way lmao it's Jeff helping der get ready for a date with vin


End file.
